Solo hay que mirar a los ojos…
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Las personas somos consientes de lo que nos rodea pero… ¿Podemos saber lo que los demás ven en nosotros?, cuenta desde 31 horas antes del cumpleaños de Sakura y, Sasuke se tendrá que dar cuenta, de lo que saben todos los demás, menos él. SasuSaku


**Solo hay que mirar a los ojos…**

_31 horas, 00 minutos, 00 segundos para: El 28 de Marzo._

En realidad no era todo tan difícil, si lo hubiese pensado mejor, le hubiera preguntado directamente a ella y se hubiera ahorrado problemas y un dolor de cabeza, pero _no,_ su estupida boca había hecho que pidiese ayuda a la persona menos indicada del planeta, no podía ser mas idiota y se repetía, mentalmente mientas veía la cabeza rubia dar vueltas por los puestos, que estaba loco.

-Ne Sasuke-teme –Llamo mientras apuntaba algo con su dedo índice- ¿Qué te parece eso?

-No… -Entrecerró los ojos- Idiota, a nadie le interesa un libro de "Mil sabores del ramen".

-¡Bakasuke! ¡Ese es un excelente regalo! –Chillo con las mejillas infladas de disgusto.

-Solo a ti te podría llamar la atención eso, dobe –Soltó con indiferencia mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y empezaba a caminar.

Si obviamente debía de haberle preguntado a ella, odiaba todo lo festivo, todo lo que indicara estar usando el cerebro para pensar en algo mas de lo que su rutina pedía, soltó aire de golpe, en realidad parecía que llevaba asiendo eso años, pero simplemente era la primera ves. Odiaba a Tsunade con todas sus fuerzas por haberle arruinado la semana.

Flash Back

_Una rubia con los dedos entrelazados y mirada asesina, tenia al frente a un peli-azabache con los ojos entrecerrados y sin expresión, después de dar el informe de la misión anbu que había realizado, listo para irse, le habían obligado a quedarse diseccionado hacia adelante mientras esperaba que la Hokage hablara._

_-¿Y bien? –Pregunto aburrido del silencio._

_-Sabes que en una semana esta de cumpleaños ¿no? –Expreso con tono ultratumba._

_-¿Hmmmp? –Soltó sin entender alzando una ceja, la rubia frunció el ceño, indignada._

_-¡¿No lo sabes?! –Chillo con odio y poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio._

_-Si, si el 28, el 28 –Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Y entonces? –Dijo mas tranquila al saber que él lo recordaba._

_-¿Entonces que? –Volvió a inquirir sin comprender a que venia todo eso._

_-… -Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Cómo ese tipo, serio, ex – vengador, traído a rastras a Konoha, con novia, responsable y "caballero"… ¿Fuese tan reverendamente idiota?_

_-¿Qué le pasa? –Bufo con aburrimiento lo único que deseba era largarse._

_-¿Le compraras algo no? ¿O ya lo hiciste? –Musito tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba._

_-… -Alzo la vista al techo ¿Era necesario hacerlo?_

_-¡¡¡Uchiha-Idiota obviamente es necesario pedazo de infeliz!!! –Grito ya absorba, el silencio del chico delato que ni siquiera le interesaba- Si no le das el mejor regalo de su vida –Advirtió, un brillo asesino paso por sus ojos- ¡¡SERAS EL ULTIMO UCHIHA DEL PLANETA!!_

Fin Flash Back.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se puso rígido, frunció aun mas el ceño y ladeo la cabeza mientras, Naruto, eufórico recorría las tiendas "ayudándolo" a buscar el dichoso regalo, a fin de cuentas, el no hacia nada, no le interesaba, es mas… ni siquiera encontraba la importancia de comprar un regalo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, para su propio cumpleaños, todos se esmeraron en buscarle algo, ella por supuesto en el podio primero de esa lista, suspiro con fastidio, la cosa era, que él no había pedido nada… y por lo que recordaba Sakura tampoco había dicho una sola palabra de su cumpleaños.

-Uhmm Sasuke-teme –Este le miro- ¿Por qué no usas la cabeza un poco y le buscas algo tú?

-No se me ocurre que le puede gustar Dobe –Siseo sin importancia.

-¡Pero es tu prometida dattebayo! ¡¿Cómo no sabes que es lo que le gusta?! –Pregunto en un tono completamente indignado.

-Hmp –"Dijo" simplemente mientras se daba media vuelta hacia otra tienda.

Es verdad, Sakura Haruno era su prometida hacer ya cerca de 1 mes, pero eso no indicaba que el tuviese que saber asta el mas mínimo detalle de la vida de la chica, a pesar de que, ella si sabia todo de él, sin saber porque comenzó a sentirse molesto; hacia cerca de un año lo habían traído de vuelta a Konoha ya tenia 18 y de por si al principio no se sintió a gusto, siendo vigilado día y noche por un escuadrón completo de anbu pisándole los talones, el primer mes se lo había pasado en un maldito hospital junto con Naruto, la pelea, que de por si termino como consecuencia trajo el casi quedar completamente ciego, había terminado en una especie de "empate", no le agrado la idea, pero después de que despertó estaba en Konoha, sabia de sobra, que no iba a salir de hay por las buenas. De hay en adelante las cosas fueron rápidas, se conformo con el hecho de que Danzou estuviese muerto, con el hecho de que le dieran rango anbu y con el hecho de que si se iba otra ves, lo mandaría a matar, no le importo, el punto de todo eso había sido, mas bien, el agradecimiento en cierta parte, gracias a Sakura no había quedado ciego, según Tsunade, esta había creado un justu después de casi matarse al intentar hacerlo para ayudarlo, su conciencia lo traiciono al igual que sus sentimientos, los cuales había pensado con saña que ya estaban perdidos.

-¡Ahg! No se como Sakura-chan esta contigo, eres un idiota sin tacto –Frunció el ceño mientras paraba de caminar.

-Cállate –Murmuro mientras paraba también y se giraba a verlo.

-¡Pero eres un idiota! ¡Te vas a casar con alguien y no sabes ni siquiera sus gustos! –Apretó los labios- ¡Sabia que eras un pedazo de baka pero no pensé que tanto! Sakura-chan es una buena chica, es mi hermana, y lo único que haces es hacerla sentir mal.

-No hago eso –Critico con voz fría y seca- No estoy muy interesado en saber sus gustos, eso es todo.

-Te conformas con saber que te ama aun ¿No? –Sus ojos se entrecerraron con resentimiento- ¿De verdad te crees que ese sentimiento se mantiene solo?

-¿De que diablos estas ablando? –Pregunto ya bastante desconcertado.

-Sakura-chan hace todo lo posible para que tu estés feliz –Sus dientes rechinaron- Pero estoy seguro que tu nunca as pensado en eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro que le quieras –Volteo la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado- No entiendo como vas a hacer la canallada de casarte con ella sin amarla.

-… -Apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y se giro otra ves comenzado a caminar- Vete al diablo dobe.

-¡Uhggg! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Espero que Sakura-chan se de cuenta y te deje solo como te lo mereces! –Grito a todo pulmón y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

La gente miro curiosa el espectáculo que habían armado, y como no saber que las personas involucradas, eran Sakura Haruno, encargada general del hospital de Konoha, medica del escuadrón anbu especial, prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, y del susodicho, líder del mismo escuadrón anbu, ex traidor y uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de toda Konoha; como no saberlo.

-Estupido dobe… siempre arma un escándalo –Musito con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y en cierta parte, ese estupido sentimiento que ya tenia hace mucho tiempo, le traiciono su fría capa de pensamientos, él estaba conforme con que ella aun le amase… pero, ¿Él que? ¿La amaba?. Frunció el ceño otra vez, ¿La amaba? ¿La quería? ¿Por qué se iba a casar con ella?, mordió su labio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa de causante de ese dolor de cabeza, no estaba nada seguro de lo que estaba pasando, cuando llego simplemente en un comienzo fue ese sentimiento de culpa y agradecimiento a la ves, le había pedido salir, pero al principio fue confuso, era como comenzar a ser amigos otra ves, o algo así, después de unos meses no pudo evitar darse cuenta, que la compañía de la peli-rosa se le había hecho algo cotidiano, se le había hecho natural y al igual que como años atrás, tranquilizadora, nunca había entendido porque se sentía tranquilo a su lado, tal ves era lo que decía Naruto… se estaba conformando con que ella lo amara.

-¿Uhmm Sasuke-kun? –Parpadeo la chica al verlo en el umbral de su puerta- ¿No dijiste que estarías ocupado hoy? –Pregunto extrañada.

-… -Le miro unos breves segundos ¿Por qué se iba a casar con ella?- ¿Puedo contestar adentro?

-¿Eh? –Ladeo la cabeza y luego sonrio- ¡Claro, claro pasa! –Soltó con rapidez después de unos segundos.

Esta entro dentro de su departamento seguida por Sasuke, el cual simplemente miraba el suelo, aun con las manos en los bolsillos, conocía el apartamento de memoria, después de que 4 meses de haber volvió le aya pedido ser su novia, se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre hay, con ella, no estaba seguro, no lo entendía, Naruto lo había descolocado, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Porque se iba a casar con ella? ¿Por qué?, se sentó en el sofá mientras Sakura le ofrecía un café, asistió y la vio perderse en el pasillo hacia la cocina, su cabello había vuelto a crecer, le llegaba a media espalda, y ya como una señorita de casi 18 años, se había desarrollado bien, no iba a negarlo, la oji-jade era hermosa, de eso se había percatado la primera ves que abrio los ojos en el hospital y pudo reconocer su rostro, tenia las fracciones mas finas, sus ojos se había afilado y eran mas perspicaces, tenia esa leve manía de sonrojarse siempre, sus labios eran finos y delicados, su piel cremosa de un color malva muy claro, casi pálido, pero no tanto como él, era de estatura media, y curvas pronunciadas, tenia un busto ni pequeño, ni grande, mediano que se ajustaba perfecto a su porte, un trasero abundante y piernas torneadas, cintura pequeña; era obvio que cuando volvió, Lee seguía intentando conseguir una cita, Naruto la protegía pero ahora como una hermana, Sai, su reemplazo, intentaba ligar con la chica sin mucho excito, y no contar la fila de idiotas que tenia detrás de ella, poso los ojos al techo, cuando se hizo novio de ella, las fan suyas y los de ella, había _desaparecido misteriosamente. _

-Aquí tienes Sasuke-kun –Musito dándole el café, este lo tomo entre sus dedos.

-Gracias –Dijo simplemente.

-Y bien… -Comenzó con suavidad- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tengo que tener motivo? –Pregunto alzando una ceja, Sakura se sonrojo con fuerza.

-N—no, no solo me pareció extraño –Expreso bajito y sonrojada.

-La verdad –Siseo y dejo su café sobre la mesita de centro en de la sala- Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? –Inquirió, la peli-rosa alzo una ceja confusa- No se que pudiera gustarte, sinceramente, es mas fácil preguntarte.

-Ah… -Soltó simplemente, balanceo la mirada por la casa- No quiero nada Sasuke-kun.

-No es verdad –Corrigió- Te conozco, dime que quieres, y te lo daré.

-Jejeje –Río con suavidad pero con tristeza a la ves- Lo que quiero no lo puedes comprar.

-¿Uhmm? –La miro con extrañeza.

-Ne… Sasuke-kun… -Le sonrio con dulzura, provocando que el Uchiha se sonrojara- ¿Sabes que quiero de cumpleaños?

-No… es por eso que te lo pregunto –Murmuro algo abstraído.

-Quiero que me ames…

_18 horas, 12 minutos, 03 segundos para: El 28 de Marzo._

Miro con impaciencia un punto indefinido en el techo de su casa, sin siquiera llegar a comprender la magnitud de sus pensamientos y de las posibilidades que rondaban por su cabeza, con furia se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo, apretó los manos en puños, y abrio los ojos, solo pudo distinguir la oscuridad que no dejaba ver las sabanas de su cama, bufo, abrumando mientras intentaba no exasperar, la pregunta ya no era el porque se casaba con ella, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué no sabia lo que sentía?

Ella siempre había estado con el, ni siquiera lo había decepcionado alguna ves por lo que recordaba, no lo odiaba y a pesar de que en un intento bajo trato de matarlo, sabia que sus sentimientos la traicionaban y nunca lo haría, pero ¿Él que?, él había tratado de matarla, nunca le había dicho que la quería, ni mucho menos que la amaba, disfrutaba su tiempo con ella, pero… ese era el problema ¿Pero que?

-Maldición –Se volvió a girar y quedo boca arriba otra vez- Maldición, maldición, maldición

¿Cómo le pedía que la amara?... ¿Cómo iba a saber si la amaba? ¿Había alguna formula para obtener ese resultado?. Giro sofocado otra vez, se sintió como la peor basura del planeta, Naruto tenía razón, era un bastardo, se iba a casar con alguien, y sin siquiera saber si la amaba o algo por el estilo. Suspiro con fuerza, ¿Por qué era todo tan complejo?... incluso ella se había dado cuenta de que no sabia lo que sentía, que no podía expresarlo y ni siquiera podía descifrar de que forma agrupaba ese sentimiento, pero … pero ¿Que pasaba si al final de cuentas, no la amaba?… apretó los ojos con frustración, no quería separarse de ella, tal ves la aprendería a amar si aun no lo hacia, pero… pero ¿En cuanto tiempo mas lo sabría?, cuanto tiempo mas, no podía estar siempre haciéndola sufrir porque él no podía canalizar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos.

Pero…

-Yo no quiero… no quiero alejarme de ella –Apretó sus labios con rabia- Demonios… ¿Porque me pasa esto?…

_09 horas, 02 minutos, 34 segundos para: El 28 de Marzo._

-Sasuke –Llamo con voz extrañada.

-¿Hmp? –Soltó en tono de pregunta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto extrañado alzando una ceja- Estas raro…

-No me pasa nada Kakashi… -Musito mientras se giraba.

Llevaba media hora hay, enfrente del área de entrenamiento, asiendo nada, ya que por alguna razón, Sasuke estaba absorbo en sus pensamientos, y Kakashi lo había dejado pasar poniéndose a leer su entretenido libro, pero aun así, aburrido de la tensión del ambiente, decidió, sacar la vista del ilustrado y comenzar a atar cabos, ayer Naruto había salido gritando de su casa "Sasuke idiota, no deberíamos haberlo traído" "Sakura-chan se merece algo mejor" "¡Espero que el día que se casen venga una guerra!" y cosas por el estilo, miro el cielo con detención, ¿Qué estaba pasando por esas fechas?, suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sasuke –Volvió a llamar, este le miro fastidiado- ¿Es por el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan?

-Tsk –Bufo indignado mientras giraba la cara.

-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Hay algo malo? –Pregunto sin comprenderlo- ¿No le has comprado nada?

-Ayer… -Comenzó, estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, era mejor conocer la opinión de alguien- Le pregunte que es lo que quería…

-Idiota ¿Como le preguntas eso?, tienes que pensar, seguro te golpeo –Expreso algo indignado ni siquiera él tenia tan poco tacto.

-Me dijo… -Lo ignoro completamente- Quería… quería que la amara…

Kakashi se quedo en silencio, y como una piedra, Sasuke tenia la mirada clavada en el pasto como si fuera una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, ¿Sakura le había pedido eso? Él sabia, que ella no se fiaba de los sentimientos de Sasuke, es mas tenia razones para ello, pero aun así, parecía al extremo feliz, con el hecho de casarse con el Uchiha, es mas no dudaba que estuviese feliz, pero… suspiro con alegoría, entrecerró los ojos mirando la nuca azabache del muchacho, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? Estaba bien que fuera un Uchiha… pero aun así.

-Sasuke –Susurro en tono serio- ¿De verdad te pidió eso?

-Si… -Expreso en tono pastoso.

-¿Y que le dijiste? –Examino con preocupación.

-No… no le puede responder nada… -Ladeo la cabeza vacilante- No supe que decirle.

-Te vas a casar con ella… -Sasuke asistió y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué le pediste que se casara contigo si no sabes lo que sientes? –Pregunto lo que ase ya bastante tiempo tenia en duda.

-P—pues… -Mordió su labio inferior- Yo… me gusta… estar con ella –Entrecerró los ojos- M—e me siento tranquilo y… no lo se… me gu—sta sentir que… que la puedo proteger…

-No será… que lo haces, porque crees que es importante… ¿Qué si la tienes cerca no le pasara lo mismo que a tu clan? –El peli-azabache se tenso completamente mientras abría los ojos sorprendido- ¿Es eso? –Frunció el ceño- ¿Solo por eso lo haces?

-N—no lo se…

-No te puedes casar con alguien solo por eso… te casas, cuando sabes que amas a esa persona, porque quieres pasar el resto de tus días con ella, no solo porque la quieras proteger, es mas que eso –Apretó la mandíbula estaba completamente serio- Sasuke Uchiha, si no la amas ahora, nada te asegura que la ames después.

-¡Pero! –Gruño indignado por el sermón, mas aun así, se callo, sin saber que decir- Pero…

-… -Suspiro mientras se paraba quedando enfrente del oji-negro- Sasuke… te diré una cosa… quiero que la tengas en cuenta –El chico asistió- El amor de Sakura no será eterno, no le puedes pedir eso a una persona, si alguien que pueda amarla la conquista, tu no tendrás oportunidad, porque el amor… es cosa de dos –El ultimo Uchiha frunció el ceño pensando en esa posibilidad- Una cosa mas…

_Si la amas… solo tienes que mirarla a los ojos, porque amar… es ser uno con esa persona._

_03 horas, 05 minutos, 55 segundos para: El 28 de Marzo._

Apretó los dedos en el césped mientras, sus dedos iracundos se incrustaron en este, le había estado dando vueltas a la situación, miles de minutos, gimió con impotencia al darse cuenta que todo, lo que le había dicho, era verdad, el amor de Sakura no iba a ser eterno, él estaba siendo un idiota, cualquiera podría remplazarlo si dejaba que el amor de la peli-rosa se extinguiese, pero no quería eso, maldición, sentía un nudo en el estomago de solo pensarlo, ¡¿Qué tan difícil era saber lo que sentía?! ¿La amaba o no?... porque… suspiro aireado…

-Mirarla a los ojos… -Susurro con sequedad- Al final de cuentas… ya no compre nada –Miro el cielo oscuro y naufragado de estrellas, después miro sus manos y un anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular, entrecerró los ojos- Yo… de verdad… fui feliz cuando aceptaste –Sonrio con ironía y tristeza a la ves- Porque… pensé que con mi actitud, te habías decepcionado de mi –Trago saliva- Pero no fue así, lloraste, pero de felicidad, y yo… de verdad no creía que me decías que si… -Mordió estresado su labio inferior- Tú siempre me quisiste aunque fuese un idiota, ¿Porque no se si te quiero yo a ti?

Junto sus piernas y miro hacia arriba otra ves, suspiro abrumando, ¡Tenia que hacer algo! Pero… ¿Qué?, ladeando la cabeza inquieto, y luego cerro los ojos, inspiro aire y trato de relajarse unos segundos, unos segundos… solo… solo tenia que pensar…

Flash Back

_-Uhm Bueno hmm Sakura –Bateo la cabeza levemente sonrojado- Quería saber… si tu… -Suspiro hastiado de su actitud- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-… -La chica tenia los ojos como platos y después sonrio grande, el corazón del Uchiha palpito con fuerza al verla sonreír así, siempre le pasaba, segundos después, estaba apoyado en el suelo con ella encima- ¡Claro que si Sasuke-kun! –Chillo con euforia- ¡Soy muy feliz! _

_Sasuke sonrio de medio lado al escucharla, los ojos de la peli-rosa estaban dilatados y obviamente quería llorar, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la acerco al suyo, con levedad la beso, fue un rose suave y delicado, los dos se estremecieron y con fuerza la chica se aferro al Uchiha, el mismo deslizo sus manos asta su nuca y profundizo el beso, daba igual que estuvieran en mitad de un parque donde los pudieran observar, daba igual, porque de todas formas, sus corazones latían con fuerza y felicidad en ese momento._

* * *

_-Sasuke-kun –Llamo con voz melodiosa._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto sin abrir los ojos._

_Esta se río levemente mientras le miraba, estaban el patio trasero de la ya, ordenada mansión Uchiha, se la habían pasado todo el día, entre limpiando, ordenando y comprando las cosas que necesitaba la mansión, Sakura lo había ayudado en todo lo que podía, ya que había notado, sin dejar de asombrarse, toda la ilusión que le hacia ver la mansión como era antes, ya eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, ambos estaban exhaustos, la cabeza del peli-azabache estaba recostada en las piernas de la chica, mientras disfrutando la brisa calida de la primavera trataban de pasar el tiempo, la Haruno era feliz, simplemente con eso, con estar al lado de él, si lo hacia, si él era feliz, no importaba nada mas._

_-¿Eres feliz? –Mustio por lo bajo, sus jades pudieron observar el negro de los ojos del chico._

_-… -Este se giro de costado y abrazo la cintura de la joven, puso su rostro contra su abdomen y asistió- Si… -Murmuro por lo bajo- Gracias –Y sonrio, sonrio de verdad, y aunque fue mínima mente un segundo antes que volteara el rostro, Sakura lo pudo ver, sonrio junto con el._

* * *

_Tosió con intranquilidad, mientras la miraba, estaba con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, que bajaba mucho a la imaginación, entrecerró los ojos con cautela mientras la veía sonreír, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que hacia, llevarla a ese baile de San Valentín no parecía haber sido tan mala idea, suspiro y decidido la tomo de la mano para llevarla asta el jardín de la mansión Hyuga donde se celebraba dicho acontecimiento, esta le siguió sin chistar. Cuando llegaron pudieron contemplar un hermoso jardín recubierto de tulipanes y cerezos por todos lados, la fragancia del lugar era increíblemente deliciosa._

_-¿Por qué salimos de la fiesta Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Ven –Murmuro por lo bajo._

_La volvió a jalar asiendo que quedaran sentados en el suelos, Sasuke suspiro nervioso, pues a pesar de que sabia que lo amaba, eso que estaba asiendo, era algo casi, irracional, llevaban saliendo 7 meses, era poco, si lo comparábamos con algo, pero aun así… decidido se puso enfrente de Sakura de cuclillas, y la miro a los ojos, el jade suave de día y verde cristalizado de noche, sus ojos siempre fueron hermosos, y siempre lograban descolocarlo, tomo la mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos en esta entre las dos manos, Sakura miro curiosa un objeto rosado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y gimió con impresión, en lo que parecía ser una flor hecha de pétalos de cerezo, había un anillo de oro blanco, con una hilera de pequeños diamantes rojo carmesí, este estaba unido a otro anillo del mismo tipo algo más grande. Alzo la vista a los posos negros de Sasuke, este estaba levemente sonrojado y el corazón le bobeaba con fuerza, estaba nervioso y no lo podía evitar._

_-Por favor… -Musito por lo bajo, y trato de decir la frase- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?... –Fue un efímero suspiro, pero aun así el corazón se le quedo en la garganta._

_La peli-rosa no respondió simplemente le abrazo y quedaron levemente erguidos, Sasuke pudo escuchar como la chica comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza, se sintió extrañado entre el abrazo de la oji-jade, pero aun así, le correspondió y espero una respuesta, Sakura tomo un trago de aire y beso al Uchiha, este le correspondió extasiado, juraba que la Haruno escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, después de unos minutos, se separaron, Sasuke alzo una ceja._

_-¿Es un si? –Pregunto bajito algo perturbado al ver la expresión de la chica, dulce pero dolorosa a la ves._

_-¡¡Claro que si!! –Grito y el oji-negro sonrio –Claro que si, claro que si, no sabes cuanto te amo Sasuke-kun –Susurro en un tono compungido y delicado, Sasuke le miro a los ojos y le beso la frente._

_-Gracias Sakura –Expreso con un tono dulce, la chica se estremeció._

Fin Flash Back.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota –Se reprendió mental mente mientras se paraba- Como puedo ser tan idiota.

Camino con rapidez por las calles de Konoha, perdiéndose entre las casas, era un reverendo idiota, solo el no podía darse cuenta, solo el no podía notarlo, que nadie mas en ese planeta, podía hacer que se sintiera feliz, nadie mas lograba hacerlo sonrojar, y nadie podía hacer latir su corazón con tanta fuerza.

_Era tan idiota… si al final de cuentas, todo siempre estaba tan claro._

-Ne Kakashi-sensei –Llamo sonriendo como estupido- ¿Lo logramos no? –Pregunto con alegría.

-No era tan difícil –Musito riendo bajo su mascara- Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido un poco lento.

-Ya decía yo que el único baka era él ¡Dattebayo! –Dijo alzando una mano hacia el cielo.

Kakashi se río un poco mas, en realidad, no había sido difícil, solo tenían que hacer sentir mal a Sasuke, porque de todas formas, no es que nadie lo supiera, es mas ¡Todos lo sabían!, y no había duda cada ves que se les veía juntos, Sasuke Uchiha era el único que no se podía mirar al espejo y ver lo mismo que observaban todos. Pero que importaba, eran una familia y tenían que ayudar a la hija Sakura, con el hijo Sasuke, para que fuesen felices.

-Espero que ese teme haga feliz a Sakura-chan –Expreso sonriendo con ternura.

-Esperemos –Asistió comprendiendo al rubio.

-¡Si no lo hace lo dejaremos sin hijos! –Chillo con una enorme sonrisa perversa.

-Claro…

_0 horas, 54 minutos, 12 segundos para: El 28 de Marzo._

Si era sincero, estaba asiendo el idiota, porque, estaba mas que decidido cuando empezó a caminar, pero como si fuese bencina quemándose a fuego alto, su energía se apago 5 minutos antes de llegar al departamento de la peli-rosa, suspiro azorado y corto por lo sano, salto hacia la ventana del apartamento de la chica y quedo parado en la terraza de la misma, camino a paso lánguido y con cuidado abrio la ventana corrediza de la casa, camino por el pasillo a la habitación de esta, una ves delante de la puerta bajo los ojos al suelo y tomo el pómulo, abrio la puerta.

-"Esta dormida" –Pensó una ves llego al lado de su cama.

Con una expresión de completa tranquilidad la chica estaba girada hacia el lado derecho mientras respiraba pausadamente, aun así no puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, cuando al observarla mas de cerca, noto como estaba llorando, se abofeteo mentalmente, estaba claro que era su culpa, siempre, la razón de las lagrimas de ella, era él. Mordió su labio y entrecerró los ojos, tenia que dejar de hacer el idiota.

-Sakura –Llamo en un tono bajo, pero nada- Sakura –Insistió algo mas alto.

-¿Uhmmm? –Murmuro soñolienta, abriendo con levedad los ojos luego, dio un brinco y quedo sentada en la cama- ¡¡¿¿S—sasuke-kun??!! –Grito con fuerza.

-Shhh no grites despertaras a los vecinos –Musito poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Pp-pero que haces aquí? –Pregunto asustada tratando de no chillar, se pellizco el brazo para ver si estaba dormida o no, soltó un quejido al darse cuenta que si estaba despierta.

-Venia a… -Miro el reloj de la mesa de noche de la peli-rosa, aun faltaba mas de media hora, pero…- Decirte feliz cumpleaños…

-P—pero es muy tarde, n—no tenias porque…. Pudo ser en la t—arde –Explico aun en transe.

-Lo se pero… -Bajo la vista a la cama, pudo observar las piernas de Sakura juntarse, estaba en un camisón de seda color verde pastel muy claro, bastante corto, ella le miro y espero a que hablase- Y—yo quería… pedirte, perdón…

-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón porque? –Pregunto asustada, eso le daba mala espina.

-Por… por ser tan idiota… -Inquirió abrumado- Por siempre acerté llorar y… y porque quiera o no… no tener claras las cosas te ha hecho sufrir…

-Sasuke-kun –Murmuro algo sorprendida- N...no tienes porque… no importa.

-Ie –Negó con la cabeza- Naruto tiene razón sabes… deberías darte cuenta lo idiota que soy –Trago saliva en el in de la posibilidad- y dejarme solo… como me lo merezco.

-No digas eso Sasuke-kun –Le abraso por el cuello y se irguió ya que este aun estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, ella encima de esta- Eso no me importa.

-Lamento no conocerte tanto como tú a mi… -Sonrio de medio lado, Sakura alzo una ceja extrañada- Eso me molesto… también… yo… también quiero saber todo de ti, pero… soy un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada.

-Ne… Sasuke-kun –Le sonrio con suavidad- Lo único que quiero yo, es a ti.

Sasuke se paro asiendo que la chica quedase arrodillada en la cama, se subió en esta y se inclino sobre la peli-rosa y se posesionó intempestivamente de la boca de oji-jade con fuerza e ímpetu, pero aun no estaba satisfecho, así que profundizo el beso que comenzaba a ser correspondido, abrió su boca y logro adentrar su lengua en la de ella que hasta el momento no lo rechazaba. Por su parte Sakura también sentía como su corazón se sentía más satisfecho, habían sido tiempos duros a su lado, a veces en peligro y en constante ignorancia acerca de su futuro juntos, estar comprometida con él, no le dio toda la seguridad que quiso, pero aun así, estaba feliz, su corazón iba a estarlo siempre si estaba con el.

Sus bocas, sus lenguas seguían jugando la una con la otra, mientras las manos del ninja eran guiadas por el instinto, posicionándose una bajo la nuca de ella y la otra abrazando su espalda deslizándose hasta su nalga, la apretó, degusto la firmeza de su piel y aun así sintió que no era suficiente, así que se posicionó sobre ella. El beso se torno aun más salvaje y Sakura imitándolo rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, nada sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, se necesitaban, deseaban estar más cerca de lo que fuera posible, pues se amaban aun sin saberlo. Ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa y deslizó sus manos bajo el polerón del jersey de Sasuke, mientras se separaba un poco de él para luego empezar a quitárselo, él acepto, visiblemente sonrojado, pero aun así le permitió quitárselo, para luego volver a estrecharla contra sí mismo y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta llegar a sus muslos y deslizarlas bajo el camisón de ella, procedió a levantarlo, ella misma lo ayudo a desvestirla dejándola semidesnuda, sólo protegida por las pequeñas braguitas blancas que no tardarían en terminar junto a su pijama. Rompió el beso que volvía iniciar para contemplarla y deslumbrarse, era realmente hermosa, ella se sintió algo avergonzada por la forma en que la miraba e intento cubrirse con las manos, pero él la detuvo, quería tocarla, tomó sus senos en sus manos y los acarició, le hacía agua la boca, por lo que decidió catarlos personalmente y mientras acariciaba uno acercó su boca al otro, Sakura gimió sonrojada, pero le gustaba y deseaba que continuara, lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos lo estrechó contra sí impidiendo que se separaran.

La erección en el miembro de Sasuke era más que evidente y ella pudo sentirla por completo cuando él volvió a besar sus labios y la apretó aun más contra sí mismo, lo sentía empujar contra su vientre y ella correspondía de forma involuntaria. Sakura bajó sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke, tal como él lo había hecho y deslizo sus manos tímidamente dentro de su pantalón rodeando se miembro con ellas, él soltó un gemido sonrojado por lo que ambos hacían, pero ya nada podría detenerlos, la beso salvajemente, mientras se quitaba él mismo el pantalón. Él estaba ahora desnudo, presionándose contra ella mientras besaba su boca y luego se deslizaba por su mejilla, hasta su cuello, ella soltó un gemido y se apretó contra él, mientras seguía descendiendo hasta sus pechos nuevamente, a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban hasta su bragas y se las quitaban. Su miembro rozó su intimidad y eso a ambos los excito más de lo que ya estaban, Sakura acariciaba su espalda y Sasuke, que estaba masajeando sus pechos y besándolos, bajó la mano que tenía desocupada hasta tocar la intimidad de Sakura, rozándola con sus dedos, mientras ambos jadeaban incontrolablemente, de pronto uno de los dedos de Sasuke se deslizó en su interior, haciéndola soltar un fuerte gemido casi un grito de placer. Él introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera mientras intensificaban sus jadeos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – La oyó gemir y eso lo excitó aun más si era posible, se apoderó de sus labios y siguió tocándola, mientras ella volvía a repetir una y otra vez su nombre.

Sakura sintiéndose demasiado excitada, tomó su miembro nuevamente y lo masajeo, hasta estar en igualdad de condiciones y lograr oírlo gemir su nombre.

-¡Sakura!... ahhh ¡Sakura! – Realmente nunca esperó llegar a algo como eso, nunca imaginó algo así, pero ahora lo deseaba más que nunca, era como si ella fuera suya ahora como no lo fue nunca, como lo deseo siempre aun sin saberlo. Ahora era que podía darse cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto y todas las cosas que la aferraban a su lado.

La entrepierna de Sakura se humedeció, su instinto le indicó que ya era el momento de hacerla suya, posicionó su miembro en su intimidad y presionó lentamente adentrándose de a poco, algo le decía que no debía ir demasiado rápido, hasta que de pronto se topó con esa barrera, ese obstáculo que lo identificaba como el primero, empujó con un poco de fuerza, logró traspasarlo y se detuvo tal y como su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, puesto que era la única guía que tenía a falta de experiencia. Sakura sintió un agudo dolor.

-¡¡Ahhh!!... – Soltó ante la puntada que sintió repentinamente, pero el dolor disminuía con el pasar de los segundos.

-¿Te hice daño? – Preguntó al verla fruncir el ceño, lastimarla era lo que menos quería en el mundo - ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Ofreció tímidamente, pues lo que menos deseaba era detenerse, no ahora que ella era suya.

-¡No! No, sigue… ahhh!! Sigue – Pidió excitada, y casi como si fuera un orden, el se apretó contra su cuerpo y continuó adentrándose hasta penetrarla por completo, para después retirarse lentamente y repetir.

Continuó el vaivén de sus caderas, ella correspondía y él comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, mientras la besaba salvajemente y tocaba uno de sus pechos con una mano, al vez que con la otra la apretaba contra sí mismo. Intensificó aun más el ritmo, sentían como esa extraña sensación los recorría, empezaban a conocer lo que era el placer y les encantaba, estaban apunto de alcanzar el clímax, cuando Sasuke abandonó su pecho par dirigirse a su labios y tomarlos mientras sentían esa explosión en su ser, ambos al mismo tiempo, ella arqueó su espalda empujándose aun más contra él, mientras sentía la sangre golpearse contra sus piel, sus pezones, sus labios… su intimidad. Lo mismo para él que se presionó aun más, si era posible, contra ella a la vez que separa un poco sus labios de los de ella, sólo para soltar lo que su corazón sentía, pero su cabeza no le permitía, porque le era algo desconocido.

-Te amo Sakura – Dijo casi en un ronco gemido de placer mientras derramaba su semilla en ella y se dejaba caer encima.

_00 horas, 00 minutos, 00 segundos: Hoy es 28 de marzo._

Sakura abrió sus ojos por fin y lo miró conmovida, su corazón latió descolocado, mientras observaba los ojos entrecerrados del chico, tantos años deseando poder escuchar eso y era como si sus sentidos volaran demasiado alto y la tranquilizaran para decirle, que las lagrimas habían valido la pena.

-Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun, y yo a ti – Dijo mientras lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos a la vez que ella se posesionaba de sus labios, esta vez con ternura en lugar de pasión.

-¿Eh? ¿Te he hecho daño Sakura? – Preguntó nuevamente al sentir sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-No… estoy feliz, desee por mucho tiempo oírte decir eso – Dijo emocionada, mientras Sasuke volvía a devorar sus labios correspondiendo a su amor y retiraba su virilidad del cuerpo de Sakura para luego retozar a su lado abrazándola.

-Per-dona por… tardarme tanto –Murmuro por lo bajo, Sakura negó con la cabeza y suspiro con tranquilidad. Ese había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida, no había nada que el dinero pudiera igualar, ni ninguna otra cosa.

Sasuke la abrazo mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, inspiro el aroma de su cabello mientras podía escuchar la respiración de Sakura bajar para comenzar a dormirse, sonrio y la beso en la nariz, luego en los labios, dándose cuenta que lo que le habían dicho, era verdad, porque cada ves que entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a la peli-rosa…

_Todo el mundo se daba cuenta… que eran los ojos de un enamorado._

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin**

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!! n.n espero que les aya gustado este one-short ^^ a mi me parecio bueno jojojo, no pude evitar ponerle lemon T^T perdón soy una pervertida xD pero bueno ya esta n-n espero le aya sido de su agrado y comenten porfavooorrr siiii????

Matte ne!

Espero sus comentarios n.n!


End file.
